fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamada Tadayoshi
Summary Daniel Petit, a.k.a. Yamada Tadayoshi, is a super-soldier in the global defense program known as Project X. He is the youngest member of the program to have achieved the rank of Commander, and is considered one of the best operatives in the program. Backstory After being randomly selected from a lottery of potential candidates at the age of 18, Dan was approached by the US government with the offer of becoming a super-soldier in Project X. After he accepted, he was subjected to many genetic modifications and enhancements. These greatly enhanced his abilities, both mental and physical, though it did not affect his conscious intellect. He continued as a Lieutenant, being stationed as a drill instructor for several weeks after his basic training. After his station of drill instructor, he continued his training for special operations, and received the rank of Captain, and being the leader of his squad. After Agent A escaped Project X, Dan was assigned to hunt him down, and wound up following him to France, where he met Marguerite, both of whom became the only two people to survive an encounter with Agent A (leading to Petit's promotion to Commander, and Marguerite's promotion to 1st Lieutenant; Tadayoshi was hence nicknamed Agent X in some files, to play off of the name given to Agent A). He was given a one week leave, then two weeks and three days of one-man troop training. His next assignment was tracking Agent A down to a hideout in Northern Russia, where he met with Russian super-soldiers who nicknamed them "Crimson Commander" due to his political views. Eventually, Petit was stationed in Japan, after an attack from Agent A was reported there. Marguerite and Dan worked extensively together for many months on tracking down Agent A, but eventually her work led her back to France, while Dan stayed in Tokyo, Japan (sometimes contacting the group of Russian agents he had met to see if they found any new leads). By this time, Petit had earned a reputation as a protector of Tokyo City, and the former heads of Project X let him stay, making him the Project Leader in Japan. The people of Tokyo started calling him by the name Yamada Tadayoshi, as a reference to a secret identity used during one of his missions helping the Tokyo PD. The Governor of Tokyo commissioned a navy blue version of his Project X uniform made for Tadayoshi, along with a thicker winter coat for the winter uniform, the thinking being that if Tadayoshi was to help the police force, he should at least match to some extent. After a brief discussion with the Japanese Project X Commissioner, it was allowed. After some time, Tadayoshi and Marguerite were called to investigate a possible Russian super-soldier-gone-rouge leading insurgents in Eastern Ukraine. They captured and arrested him, though Tadayoshi later saw to it that he was released back to his family on parole (on the agreement that the Russian amplificata would work alongside UN Peacekeeping forces as a neutral party), and the two of them spent two more weeks helping out in operations in the area, before being called to a different mission. They were put on a mission to transport a special weapon from the Warsaw Base to a lab in Sweden (they took a train to get to Warsaw). However, a man simply named "The Bounty Hunter" (Chase Tyrane) attacked, intending to steal the weapon for a client. The Bounty Hunter, Tadayoshi, and Marguerite fought, and the latter two were able to stop the Bounty Hunter. However, the cargo train was crashed in the process, stranding the two in Northern Finland. During their hike to their destination, they were attacked by The Blizzard, and narrowly escaped by hiding in the trees. After finishing their mission, Marguerite and Tadayoshi eventually met back up in Tokyo, working together officially as partners. While continuing his work, Tadayoshi found himself following several leads on Agent A, and even became the target of an assassination attempt by Chase Tyrane. Tadayoshi eventually uncovered several underground networks run by Agent A, including a group that harvested organs from amplificatae and sold them on the Black Market as a way to get funds, and an overarching plan to reverse engineer an amplified FOAB; Agent A planned to create copies of the FOAB and detonate them all at the same time in major economic zones in order to cripple the world economy, as a means to shut down Project X funding. However, with the help of Terrell Anthony and a reformed Chase Tyrane, Tadayoshi was able to lead strike forces which secured the FOAB and killed Agent A. Appearance 6 feet tall, 175 pounds. Blue-grey eyes (irises have a small gold ring around the pupils, which glows in times of extreme stress or focus), short-medium length brown hair. Caucasian. Athletic-muscular build. Usually has 5 o'clock shadow. Silver analog wristwatch. Wears a navy blue Project X uniform and work jacket, black steel-toe boots, black fedora, and a long khaki trench coat. Wears a tiny pin of a hammer and sickle and red star on his shirt. Personality Tadayoshi is a kind person, who is usually a bit socially reserved. He rarely opens up to new people, only feeling comfortable around people he already knows. Tadayoshi is also very sarcastic, with a dry sense of humor. He is very empathetic, and often helps others for the sake of doing so. He usually doesn't have any issues with doing things by the book, but also commonly "bends" the rules, and isn't afraid to speak up against authority. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 9-B, at most 9-A Name: Daniel Petit, Yamada Tadayoshi, Agent X, Crimson Commander Gender: Male Age: 21 Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level+ (normally; Punched Chase Tyrane through a large house); at most Room Level without aid (full force; Can punch through and knock down thick concrete walls reinforced with steel plating and rebar with relative ease; Knocked down part of a simulated convenience store during training when running at full speed); up to Small Building Level using his flight jets to move faster (See Speed; Tadayoshi's weight in full equipment moving at Mach 7 produces this much kinetic energy) Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed by foot (Was able to keep up with a car speeding through moderate traffic while on foot; Can run long-distance at 40 mph, and sprint at up to 70 mph); Subsonic+ '''to '''Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed (Was fast enough to disarm a handful of enemy soldiers by himself; Regularly clears rooms alone; Dodged a misfired RPG during training; Can dodge low velocity bullets; Has broken the sound barrier with his kicks at full force); Hypersonic Combat speed with aid from flight jets (can use flight jets to increase momentum; doing this and adding the speed of his body gives him a striking speed of nearly Mach 7); Hypersonic travel speed by flight jets (Jets top out at Mach 5); Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Reacted to the lightning from an electrical trap set by Agent A) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (should be noted that he can tow Class 25; Picked a car up above his head with some notable effort; Was able to keep a cargo helicopter grounded using his cables for some time, only failing due to the cable ripping out of the ground; pulled a bus to safety to keep it from falling over a broken bridge using his cables) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ unaided (borders Class GJ; Running top speed into a punch, he can deliver low Class GJ strikes; Strength is comparable to Chase Tyrane, who casually knocked down a large chunk of a two-story suburban house; Punched down a simulated reinforced wall similar to ones used on Project X bases during training); Class GJ with speed boost from his flight jets (can transfer the increased speed into increased kinetic energy, thus hitting harder) Durability: Superhuman+ durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; Building Level durability against blunt force trauma with high resistance to g-forces; augmented by healing factor (regularly tanks blows from most amplificatae he fights; Has regrown entire organs and limbs in a matter of seconds, though this takes a lot of energy) Stamina: Extremely High: Due to healing powers, Tadayoshi is almost incapable of muscle fatigue; He can run several miles before growing tired and has fought several dozen humans in hand to hand combat during training. He also has high stamina when it comes to sleep; He once stayed up for three days on end for a mission before having noticeable fatigue from sleep-deprivation. Range: Extended Human Melee range with most weapons; several meters when using his sidearm Standard Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; 10 explosive collapsible shurikens (stored in jacket); 10 incendiary collapsible shurikens (stored in jacket); 10 electric disks (stored in jacket); Lock picking equipment (stored in trench coat); small emergency mag-lite (stored in trench coat); Miniature GPS with two magnetic tracking beacons (GPS stored in trench coat, beacons stored in jacket); Weighted knuckle gloves (his normal gloves-they look normal as well); USP-45 w/12-round magazine and flashlight/laser aiming module attachment, worn on his right side, with 2 extra magazines; Two miniature belt-mounted jets for maneuvering in the air (one on each side, can pivot and tilt a bit); Multitool; Telescoping magnet; Empty pouch (on the back of his belt); Spring-assisted knife with a 3.25 inch blade and a tiny L.E.D. flashlight; Small tool kit for the maintenance of his equipment (stored in jacket); Zippo Lighter; Notepad & pens; badge and I.D.; Handcuffs; 36" collapsible steel baton; Pepper spray; Two-way radio (connected either to an optional earpiece and external speaker or to a built in headset in his AR scanners); Palm-sized first aid kit (stored in trench coat); Wilderness survival tin (stored in trench coat) Tadayoshi has a small special chip implanted in his brain that gives him the ability to semiconsciously control much of his gear, as if they were simply an extension of his body, and retain short term memory as well as long term memory better. The chip also allows for his entire memories to be backed up in the supercomputer on his belt, and for them to be reintroduced should he receive brain trauma (which would normally damage memory); This was done mostly so he would retain his training and identity, but all of his memories since birth are backed up. He owns a pair of LX-38 Augmented Reality Scouter/Scanners wirelessly connected to a small computer device (in a pouch on his belt), that can do everything information-wise that a computer is normally capable of, has various enhanced vision software, Instant Threat Detection (can warn of threats around, behind, and above Tadayoshi, as well as in front using the HUD), communications devices, lie detection equipment (which reads vitals and micro-expressions), various damage assessment programs, injury assessment programs, material assessment programs, and various scanners, language translation software, and serves as a heads-up display. It has an A.I. called "Sarah" (A.I. has feminine programming), and can connect to two of Project X's Ground Control agents. The LX-38 on its own is a strong, small computer system with a somewhat large memory, with extremely advanced equipment, and some small amount of quantum computing hardware. However, it is also able to communicate and sync up to a super quantum computer back in the Tokyo Project X Headquarters, making it one of the most advanced pieces of technology in the world. Tadayoshi also has an optional lining for his trench coat that is rated for ballistic protection III-A, and is blade resistant. The inside of the lining has several pockets that Tadayoshi usually uses to hold ammunition, food, spare parts and batteries for his gear, water, and other things. He is issued several energy food bars that are designed to give him enough carbohydrates and protein to have the energy and protein necessary to use his powers to their fullest extent (they're purposely made to be not very filling, so he can eat as many as he needs; He usually carries other food on him for actual meals). His boots also have retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes/claws mounted on the inner and outer sides of the boots. Intelligence: Very High (I.Q. of 135). Should be noted that the supercomputer connected to his scanners is Extremely intelligent, capable of supporting an Artificial Intelligence, and easily solving complex puzzles even Tadayoshi is not able to do; Very good strategist, and can come up with strategies to lead a group on the fly, taking into account each person's skill set and the equipment at the group's disposal; Skilled at recognizing weak points and an opponent's fighting style, and adjusting to it; Extremely competent at taking down other amplificatae, with equipment and extra training specifically to track and kill super-soldiers within his Verse, most of whom have healing factors. Weaknesses: -Invulnerability does not stop bladed weapons from cutting him, or bullets and arrows from piercing him -Due to trying to minimize collateral damage, he is often over-reliant on hand-to-hand combat -Regenerative abilities are slightly slowed when unconscious -There is a very small chance that during regeneration, an object may not be able to be pushed out during the healing process, leading to complications (further, large objects can not be pushed out by the body during healing) -His body's energy consumption is high, due to the energy it takes to move faster, hit harder, and heal (for this reason, Tadayoshi has to eat a lot of carbs and protein); Related to this is his stamina. Despite having far superior stamina compared to a normal human, Tadayoshi still has obvious limits, and will still get fatigued if pushed hard enough. If Tadayoshi does not have enough energy, he will not be able to heal -Similarly, his healing process still needs to get the physical mass from somewhere in his body. While he can regrow entire limbs quickly, muscle mass is diverted from the rest of his body; If Tadayoshi sustains heavy injuries, he will get weaker. This is offset in the long run by how his healing factor works, though. As soon as he eats again, the food will go towards restoring him to his normal weight (and as such, after sustaining serious injury, Tadayoshi is able to eat for more copious amounts of food than any human naturally could in one sitting) -He can not use his flight jets well in extremely dry/arid environments (such as deserts). This is due to them using water vapor in the air as a part of their function. In addition, the batteries on them only last about a couple of days constant use -Psychologically, Tadayoshi still has some repressed guilt and trauma from his first encounter with Agent A (where the majority of his squad was killed in the battle), despite treatments and therapy from Project X. -In order to function normally in society, Tadayoshi's brain has signal-slowing hormones that are produced under normal circumstances (otherwise, his perception of time would move so slowly he wouldn't understand normal human speech)-This means that his heightened reaction time only kicks in with his fight-or-flight response, and he may be caught off guard just as easily as any other human -If blood/oxygen flow is cut off from the brain, his healing factor will stop working. -When using his night-vision, Tadayoshi can only see in black & white, his vision isn't as sharply focused, and the temporary tapetum lucidum may give away his position if enough light shines over his eyes. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and reflexes; Limited Invulnerability (Impact Absorption; has resistance to blunt force trauma up to Large Building Level, see durability); Resistance to g-forces; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to biological attack, Resistance to electricity and burns; Low-Mid to Mid Level Regeneration (If decapitated, he can not regenerate on his own, but if his brain is introduced to oxygen and enough energy and matter, such as in a laboratory, he may regenerate) to Low-Godly (memories are backed up in his supercomputer, meaning that he can be brought back even if he is killed); Extreme Pain Tolerance (is able to shrug off non-lethal bullet wounds); Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (as far as 520°F (without gear) or -10°F (with normal clothes, no coat) for a short amount of time, provided very low humidity); Immunity to Soul-based attacks/manipulation; Energy Resistance; Extreme Stamina; Night Vision; Enhanced Peripheral Vision; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously); With gear, Tadayoshi gains Flight (flight jets), several kinds of enhanced vision (Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, and Microvision; AR scanners), and Enhanced Awareness (AR scanners) He is also an expert martial artist, with the majority of his training being in such fields. Uses a mix of Karate, Kung-Fu, Tae-kwon-do, Muay Thai, Judo, Ju-jitsu, Roman-Greco Wrestling, Boxing, Kickboxing, Street Fighting, S.C.A.R.S., Aikido, Systema Spetsnaz, and Krav Maga. Sword training includes Kendo, Iaido, and various European sword fighting styles. Expert swordsman, has experience with other weapons (such as bo staff and knives). Unusually good shot with a pistol (best with his USP 45). It should be noted that he uses his environment to his advantage when fighting. He is an expert strategist, both inside and outside of combat. Non-Combat Abilities: Can speak English and some German. Extremely good climber. Can create makeshift explosives. Excellent in geography and history, and has a good understanding of human psychology. Master of disguise. Well versed in many world customs and cultures. Brilliant detective. Able to ride a motorcycle very well (though not the best driver when it comes to cars). Notable Attacks and Techniques Tadayoshi is known for being able to dual wield swords, usually using one to parry and the other to strike. He is also skilled in many forms of martial arts, and is known to use his flight jets to boost his momentum in his movement during a fight. He is trained in order to take down other amplificatae, hence why he uses swords (a gunshot to an amplificata's head will be healed, but decapitation can not). Tadayoshi is known to incorporate his flight jets into his movements during a fight, using very short bursts to increase his speed to hit harder without using as much of his own energy. He has also used them much like flamethrowers on occasion, grounding himself and blasting them at an opponent. Additional Statistics Date of Birth: 27th of April, 1996 Birthplace: Pennsylvania, United States of America Residency: Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan Weight: 175 Pounds (79.4 kg; Body Weight); 252 Pounds (114.3 kg; Body Weight + Full Equipment) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Political Affiliation: Titoist Marxism (Communist) Religion: None (Atheist) Eye Color: Blue-Grey (w/ gold ring around pupils; central heterochromia) Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Affiliation: Project X & Tokyo Police Department Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. It should be noted that all of Tadayoshi's clothes are made by Project X, and have these properties, and in addition, the optional lining for his trench coat (which he always wears on mission) is rated for level III-A ballistic protection, and helps protect him from shrapnel in explosions as well. His boots are steel toe, laceration resistant, electrical hazard rated, anti-slip, with steel reinforced heels and shanks, and retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes (usually used for improved grip in muddy/snowy environments, but can also be used as weapons) Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Original Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Kytygys15's Pages Category:Tier 9